Es por ti
by joshy-cz
Summary: Si Syaoran tiene que actuar, será solo por ella. One-shot que describe los pensamientos de Syaoran entre el episodio 16 y el 17 del anime.


No podía dejar de pensar en esto, es un pequeño One-shot desde la perspectiva de Syaoran, sucede entre el episodio 16 y 17 del anime. Espero les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo los tono prestados.

Summary: Si Syaoran tiene que actuar, será solo por ella..

* * *

 **Es por ti.**

* * *

¿Cómo te puedo proteger desde el silencio y las sombras?

Mi corazón se siente pesado al sólo pensar en lo que te podría pasar, en eso que quisiera olvidar.

Eres fuerte, lo sé, pero... ¿acaso yo lo seré?

Te veo desde lejos, platicando con ánimo sobre lo que viviste ayer, eso que Meiling no quiso contar y que hasta el momento no he podido preguntar.

A veces, me siento mal por ocultarte lo que puede pasar.

—¡Syaoran-kun! —gritas con esa sonrisa que ilumina todo a su alrededor, tus ojos me han mirado con emoción y decido acercarme y pretender que acabo de llegar.

—Buenos días —digo forzando esa sonrisa tan falsa que parece llenarte de calma.

—¿Hablaste con Meiling? Me sentí mal, creo que no pasó suficiente tiempo contigo, eres su primo.

—Sí, hablamos cuando iba camino al aeropuerto —respondo y noto de reojo como te tensas y bajas la mirada.

—Oh —dices algo desanimada así que me detengo.

—Dijo que estaban bien y preferí dejarte descansar, tú lo hiciste así que...

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron, supongo que sigues pensando en ese momento, yo también lo hago, debí ser más fuerte, debí...

—No, no hay problema —dices con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es solo que me gusta. —Te sonrojas aún más—. Me gusta hablar contigo.

Siento el calor subir a mis mejillas, hay actitudes que sigo sin poder controlar, ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo podría cambiar lo que causas en mi interior.

—Yo... A mí... —vuelvo a titubear, demonios, ¿hasta cuándo eso va a cambiar?

No me percaté de cuándo nos acercamos tanto al salón, pero estamos cerca de la puerta del tuyo, me pesa cada que nos separamos, siento ansiedad, quisiera estar siempre a tu lado, para protegerte, para no dejar que nada te haga infeliz.

Entonces lo noto, un pequeño rasguño en tu mejilla, es casi imperceptible, pero te conozco así de bien.

Parece que te das cuenta de lo que observo, creo que mi postura se ha vuelto rígida y tú llevas una mano a tu mejilla, tapando esa pequeña herida.

—No, no es nada —dices con rapidez.

Pero eso no cambia lo que siento, esta maldita impotencia de no poder protegerte vuelve a ahogarme, a querer sofocarme, empuño mi portafolio con fuerza y cierro los ojos, todo mi entorno desaparece, el entrenamiento... No es suficiente.

—Syaoran-kun —susurras con preocupación y yo solo puedo girar la cabeza, cada que haces eso, que dices mi nombre con tanta esperanza, me siento culpable, que no te merezco.

Debería hablar y contarte lo que siento.

—Debo... Irme —logro decir girándome, una vez más callaré.

Entonces siento un golpe y una presión en mi espalda, unos brazos me rodean, todo se detiene, mi respiración mi corazón, todo.

—No es tu culpa, tú haces lo que puedes... —dices con desesperación en voz baja—. Yo, sé que hay cosas que no puedo saber...

Me tenso al instante y quiero correr.

—No necesito saber —continuas, mi cuerpo se estremece y no sé qué hacer—. Solo, dime, ¿estás bien?

Giro y te miro con incredulidad, tus ojos están llenos de lágrimas que no dejas escapar, debo admitir que agradezco a lo que sea que nos permite estar solos, sin compañeros que nos rodeen, sospecho que Daidouji tuvo que ver.

—Tú eres la que está herida, ¿y preguntas si estoy bien?

Asientes una y otra vez.

—Tú te preocupas por mí, tanto como yo por ti —respondes sin desviar la mirada.

Suspiro y te abrazo con fuerza, no lo puedo evitar, no importa quién vea, necesito sentirte cerca, real.

—Estoy bien, estamos bien.

Te siento abrazarme de la misma manera y solo puedo poner mi cabeza sobre la tuya.

—Estaremos bien —susurro levantando una pequeña plegaria para que así sea.

Porque, sinceramente, no dejaré que nada te entristezca.

* * *

¿Les gustó?

Bueno, sigo trabajando en CTR ;)

¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
